


paint me in trust

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, title is from human by dodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova and adrian have a heart-to-heart after the battle
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 13





	paint me in trust

Nightmare’s mask was gripped in Nova’s hand, the metal bent at such odd angles it barely resembled its original shape. Without a second thought, she cast it to the side. It clattered to the floor of the fire escape, metal clanging against metal, and she turned her head away from it, wanting nothing more to do with it or the memories it carried.

For over a week, the Anarchists and the Renegades had been battling in what they were now referring to as the Final Battle for Gatlon. Earlier the previous day, the Anarchists had surrendered to the Renegades—Nightmare included. The Renegades had decided to put all of the older Anarchists in Cragmoor and to maybe neutralize them at a later date, while they would hold a trial for Nightmare because she didn’t seem loyal to either side. And maybe because her team had pleaded for the Council to give her a chance, specifically Adrian and Danna. The Council held a swift mini-trial and ultimately decided to let her off on parole until they could give her an actual trial, once everything had settled down.

After that was settled, Nova slipped away from the Renegades and wandered through the desolate streets of Gatlon. Houses and apartments had been abandoned as people fled to the other side of the city and the outskirts, in an attempt to get away from the battle. She had spent most of the night wandering the moonlit streets, eventually ending up at the park. Nova had spent a good hour, maybe two, in the statue glen, resting her back against the statue as she soaked in the moonlight, completely at peace. When she saw the first light of dawn, she decided to head back towards the city.

Not quite ready to head back to Headquarters or face the Renegades, she climbed the fire escape of a building only a few blocks away from HQ, wanting just a little more time alone. Now, she sat on the ladder of a fire escape, watching as the sun rose.

The sun was almost over the city’s skyline when a hand settled on her shoulder and lips pressed to her temple. Nova turned her head to the side and caught Adrian’s gaze out of the corner of her eye.

“Hello,” she whispered, scooting to one side to the ladder in order to make room for him.

“Hey,” he replied, sitting down beside her. It was a tight fit, their knees pressed together. His arm encircled her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, the streets below them devoid of their usual life and sound. Though Adrian soon broke it.

“Now that it feels like society’s collapsed, do you feel relaxed?” he asked, his tone light and teasing.

Nova rolled her eyes and pulled away to face him, noting the change in his expression, from joking to serious. “No, I’ve realized that it would take more than that make me feel relaxed, or safe.” Adrian cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “And that’s a bit dramatic. Society’s still very much intact, though the same can’t be said for Gatlon.” She reached for his free hand. “Besides, you...you make me feel safe, Adrian.” A blush flamed across her cheeks and she struggled to hold his gaze.

“Do you really mean that?” He squeezed her hand, eyes searching hers.

“It’d been at least ten years since I last slept, and I fell asleep in  _ your _ arms. What do you think?” She offered him a shy smile, settling close to him once again.

“Yes?” He let out a small laugh.

“Good guess.” Nova moved to kiss him on the cheek, but Adrian turned his head and their lips brushed. She pulled back, grinning, then leaned in again and kissed him. All of her thoughts were replaced with  _ Adrian _ as his arm tightened around her waist and she was pulled even closer to him, so close that she was practically in his lap.

“Ow,” he muttered, suddenly pulling away and rubbing at his elbow. He mumbled something else about the “stupid fire escape.”

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

She gave him a wary look.

“Come on, I have the perfect place in mind.” Adrian stood up and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” A grin was plastered across his face as he let go of her hand and started making his way down the fire escape. She started to follow him but stopped short when she caught sight of Nightmare’s mask. Instinctively, she started to reach for it, but she stopped, reminding herself that she wouldn’t need it ever again. She wouldn’t touch it ever again. She was supposed to be leaving Nightmare behind her.

Once they were both on the ground, he grabbed her hand once more and began leading her down the street.

Nova noticed that life was slowly starting to return to Gatlon. A car would drive by every so often. Distant voices traveled through the air, coming from open windows and other streets. Though it wasn’t as lively as it was before and, as Nova feared, it would probably never be that way again, or at least not for a long time. After all, the city was still recovering from the Age of Anarchy when the battle broke out, the battle had been the last thing it needed. Not to mention how unstable Gatlon’s government was. Which was something Nova hoped to help the Renegades with, building a fair system; assuming they’d let her. Nevertheless, she was still the niece of Ace Anarchy and an ex-Anarchist, and nothing could ever change that.

They turned onto another street, and she noticed that they were nearing the park. Adrian led them through the park, towards the statue glen.

She beamed as they made their way down the small, moss-covered staircase, still holding onto his hand. A strange giddiness flooded through her as they approached the statue and settled in front of it.

Adrian sprawled his legs out in front of him while Nova sat cross-legged beside him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and she leaned her back against him. They were silent for a few moments before Adrian spoke up.

“You never did tell me what truly happened with your family,” he said softly.

She didn't say anything, unsure of how to respond.

“I want to get to know the real you, Nova. Nova Artino, not McLain.” He paused before hastily adding, “But I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

When she didn’t respond, he placed a kiss just below her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine.

She found his hands and laced their fingers together, heart hammering in her chest. “Are...are you sure you want to know?”

“As long as you’re comfortable with telling me.”

Nova nodded and began telling him her story again, the entire truth this time. When she finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was gripping his hands so tightly, her knuckles were starting to pale. Then she started to talk about how the Anarchists had raised her, throwing in little anecdotes every once in a while. Her hands loosened a little, but her tears flowed faster. By the end of it, she felt like a weight had been lifted, glad that she finally had someone to confide in. And she was shaking, raw with emotion at having bared her soul before someone.

She turned to face him, trying to compose her emotions. “Do you understand now? They’ve done a lot of bad things, things I don’t agree with, but they’re still the people who raised me, my family, and I still love them for that.”

“I understand. And...and I appreciate you for telling me all this. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” He offered her a small smile, reaching up to wipe her tears away then kissing where they had been.

She smiled softly at him. “Thank you for listening, Adrian.” Nova ducked her head, hair falling in front of her face, cheeks aflame.

He leaned forward and tucked the strands behind her ear, cupping her cheek with his hands. New tears started to form in her eyes, and his gaze softened. “I love you, Nova Artino, and, for as long as we’re together, I’ll always be here to listen to you. No matter what.”

Nova went silent for a few seconds, taking a second to process his words.

“Adrian, do...do you really mean that?” The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill and she quickly blinked them away.

“Yes,” he breathed, moving his face closer to hers. Then he kissed her.

This kiss was different from all of their other kisses. There was a new level of intimacy and meaning.

Nova tried to communicate that she loved him too through her touch. The hand in his hair, the arm partially wrapped around his neck, his lips on hers. Adrian’s hands traveled to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, she sighed softly against his lips before breaking the kiss.

“I love you, too, Adrian Everhart.”


End file.
